Chandler
Summary Chandler is a member of the Demon clan. He is Meliodas’ old mentor. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Chandler Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old. (As Meliodas’ old mentor, he is definitely older than Estarossa, though that does not mean he has aged during the years after the Holy War) Classification: Demon, mentor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can reflect elemental/energy attacks and amplify them in the process, Can disperse elemental/energy attacks, Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various forms and shapes (Created an aura of darkness), Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Summoning, Magic, Flight, Can create acidic saliva that’s strong against concrete, Shrunk Diane to be really tiny, His magical power increases during the night, Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Large Island level (Sent meteors towards the Seven Deadly Sins after his magic power increased during the night) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Moved so fast that Merlin couldn’t sense him coming) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Mountain level (Was injured by the celestial arrow of Gowther and King) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range (with staff, claws & blades), tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Chandler is a demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. At night, his Magic Power increases. *'Full Counter' (全反撃, Zen Hangeki, Furukauntā):' Enables Chandler to reflect magical attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter; the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "power" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against indirect or physical attacks. Full Counter can only be used one at a time, though clones and the original can use it separately. *'Absolute Cancel (絶対強制解除, Zettai Kyōsei Kaijo):' By placing his staff over a spell, Chandler is able to completely erase it from existence. *'Microscopic (極微ミクロスコピック Gokubi Mikurosukopikku):' This ability allows Chandler to shrink anyone to a miniature size, even Giants. *'Meteorworks (隕星メテオワークス Insei Meteowākusu; literally meaning "Falling Star"):' After a series of chants, Chandler summons meteors from the sky to crash down on an area. *'Absolute Order (絶対強制命令アブソリュートオーダー Zettai Kyōsei Meirei (Abusoryūto Ōdā):' Chandler draws a symbol on his hand and points it in the direction of his opponent. The opponent will then follow any order Chandler gives them. *'Dragon Fang (竜爪ドラゴンファング Ryūsou (Doragon Fangu); literally meaning "Dragon Claw"):' Chandler creates a dragon claw from his staff to attack his enemies with. *'Crimson Requiem (真紅の葬送クリムゾンレクイエム Shinku no Sōsō Rekuiemu; literally meaning "Crimson Funeral"):''' Chandler generates a powerful aura of heat around his hand and melts the ground beneath him. Chandler states it is powerful enough to deal with the Heavy Metal technique of the Giant Clan. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Acid Users Category:Staff Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Illusion Users Category:Tier 6